Inventor
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) EB: So this time it was a 5 - 1 vote, which I’m pretty sure is a new record. Alpooh: Yeah, sucks to suck Trump. Steve: Well Alpooh, actually it was you guys who lost. Alpooh: WHAT?! Hoopla: Hoopla! EB: Yep. So everybody, vote out either Hoopla or Alpooh. (Everybody votes) Steve: And in a 7 - 6 vote, Alpooh has been evicted! Alpooh: I’LL FIND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU I SWEAR! Squilliam: Mhm, sure. Bye now Alpooh. (Alpooh walks out onto the stage) EB: Okay guys, so for today’s challenge you will have to “invent” something original. The first duo that invents something that functions wins. Steve: Go! Now! (Everyone runs into an abandoned junkyard that EB purchased) Squidina: Hey Squilliam, what if we make a game console? Squilliam: How Squidina, how? Squidina: With these abandoned game console parts I found. Squilliam: Oh, okay. Squidina: Yeah, let’s do it. (Camera shows Larry making a car, and Bob Ross and Donald Trump struggling) Donald Trump: I got it! Bob Ross: What? Donald Trump: (lights match) there, we invented fire. (Camera pans to Hoopla, who is also struggling) Hoopla: There are no good parts! HOOPLA! (Hoopla notices a large box) Hoopla: I’ve got it now. (Hoopla grabs a can of spray paint and goes to work on the box, and the camera shows The Sixth Doctor and Amaya working on something made of ice) Amaya: So which planet are these from? The Sixth Doctor: Bįñah III. Amaya: Ah okay. (Camera shows Squilliam and Squidina finishing up their invention, and then Granite and Polar making a vending machine) Granite: So what will it release? Polar: All types of chocolate. Granite: I love it. Polar: Yeah, me too. Hopefully EB will as well. (Polar walks over to Plankton) Polar: Hey Plankton, our duos should form an alliance. Plankton: Why? Polar: So we can all keep each other safe and make it to the final four. Plankton: Okay, I guess so. Polar: Then let’s do it! Plankton: Yeah. (Camera shows EB with a stopwatch) EB: 2 days and nobody’s gotten anything done? Squidina: EXCUSE ME FOR WORKING HARD JEEZ! EB: Okay, Okay. Sorry. (Camera goes back to Squidina and Squilliam working on the game console) Squilliam: Now we just have to make a game. Squidina: Shit. (Polar and Granite get done) Polar: Yes! Let’s roll it up to Steve and EB! (Granite and Polar lift the vending machine and drop it, causing it to break) Granite: Did that just happen? Polar: Well. I give up. (Donald Trump and Bob Ross run up to EB with fire in a jar) Steve: What’s this? Donald Trump: We invented FIRE! EB: Niceeeeee. Okay, so that was “invented” thousands upon thousands of years ago. So it doesn’t count. Steve: Yeah. Bob Ross: Told you so. (Amaya and The Sixth Doctor run up) Amaya: We’re done! EB: What is it? The Sixth Doctor: It’s a machine that can instantly freeze anything. Steve: So a freezer? Amaya: No, it freezes literally anything instantly. EB: Okay, freeze this bucket of melted ice cream. Steve: Why do you have mel- EB: Shhhhhh. Amaya: Alright. (Amaya puts the ice cream on a conveyor belt, and sends the ice cream through, and it freezes instantly) EB: You guys win. (Back at the table) Steve: So who are you guys nominating? Amaya: Keeping the tradition going, we’re nominating Bob Ross and Donald Trump. Trump: Why though? The Sixth Doctor: We’re also nominating Polar and Granite since they almost beat us. Steve: Okay, now viewers, go vote one of these duos to lose! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Evicted!